The Moon
by EmotionChained
Summary: (Currently being Edited!)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters except for Danielle, Rosalie, and Alice's children!**

*The Story after Breaking Dawn* Chapter 1: Danielle Moon *Bella's POV* I walked down to Nessie, picked her up, and twirled her around."Weeee! Weee!" giggled Nessie. I loved when Nessie laughed. It was a beautiful wind-chimey sound. I stopped twirling her and carried her inside."Momma,weres Jakey?" Nessie asked. "Over here Nessie!"  
Jake called. I set her down and she ran to him... in the kitchen ofcourse! I walked to were Edward was and kissed him. "Hi Edward."  
I said. "Hello Bell" Edward replyed and then he returned the kiss. We pulled away and he asked "Were did Nessie go?" even though he knew the answer. "You know where ever Jacob is Nessie's there. As far as I know Nessie is in the kitchen with him making food for him to try" and he nodded. He was used to Jacob being with Nessie all the time ever since the Volturi left 5 days ago. Jacob is really protective of Nessie and her family. I remember when we kissed and I realized I loved Jake too. I kissed Edward again and he pushed me onto our bed. [A/N they're at the cottage but they upgraded it to a mansion/cottage] We didnt go far just started making out until we heard a "BOOM! NESSIE RUN!"and realised Jacob was telling Nessie to run. *Jacobs POV* Some bloodsucker with red eyes slammed the door down and made Nessie scream. I told her to run but she was just a toddler so I grabbed her and ran to the other Cullen Clan house and hid with Nessie in Alice's walk-in closet. Before I went in with Nessie I disguised our smell so only the Cullens and the Pack would recognise us. We went to the back of the closet and turned off the lights. I calmed Nessie down, knowing that Jane Volturi had come.  
*Jane's POV* I had just left the Volturi forever and I decided to change my name to Danielle Moon. I ran to the nearest cottage/  
mansion home and fell into the door. I heard the girl scream like her mother had been murdered and heard the wolf shout "RUN NESSIE!" and then decided to pick her up. He ran to the back door and left. I knew this was Edward and Bella's home. The came where I was and Bella shielded them. Edward read my mind and my thoughts were 'I left the Volturi. I didnt like what they made me do and I didnt want to fight your family, Alec made me. His other power is forcing people to do things without them knowing. I found out they made me do it when he stopped using his power and I was somehow using myn. I changed my name to Danielle Moon and then realised I had no coven to help me fight when they attacked me. Can you help me, please?' and he told his wife everything.  
"I'll ask Carlisle if you may become part of our coven" was what Edward replyed with and Bella nodded. I smiled and thanked them knowing that Carlisle is open to anybody. [A/N Alice can see Jake and Nessie when they think they're in danger]  
*Alice's POV* I saw everything. Jane left the Volturi, changed her name to Danielle Moon, Nessie and Jake hid in my walk-  
in-closet, Edward and Bella are talking to her and now Edward is speaking to Carlisle. Im gonna have a new sister! Carlisle agreed and Danielle came to the house with Edward and Bella. "Can everybody come here please? Alice go get Nessie and Jacob okay?"  
Edward asked. I walked up to my room and into my closet. I flicked the lights on and found Nessie running around in my blue dress.  
"Umm... am I missing anything Nessie?" I asked and we all laughed. "Come downstairs we want you to hear this" I said. 1 minute later everyone was in the living room and Edward started explaining. "Ja- Danielle come in please. Okay Danielle I will let you tell your story" and Danielle started talking. "Um... hi. You used to know me as Jane Volturi, the girl who helped kill vampires for a living but thats not me. My twin, Alec, has a power that makes people do whatever he wants them to do. I found out that he used it on me and I left the Volturi. Alice and Edward and Bella can tell you the rest" *Renesmee's POV* Danielle is nice and she's been here for a day now. She tells me stories and of how she wants to find her 'mate', or true love, and have a child. I found out I have the power to give vampires the ability to get pregnant. First I did it with Aunt Rose and then Aunt Alice. Mommy didnt want another kid. Later that day Stefan from 6 days ago came and he started to flirt with Danielle. Momma said they became 'Mates' and I was happy for Danielle. Stefan's last name was also Moon and I started to day dream. *Day Dream* "You may now kiss the bride" Stefan kissed Danielle and then they went to Isle Esme and I let her have the ability to get pregnant she had a baby and the baby became my best friend for all of eternity. *end of Day Dream* (bffaoe)  
*Danielle's POV* He walked in and I knew that I had fallen in love. His name was Stefan Moon and he stared at me like I was an angel sent from heaven and above. He greeted Carlisle and asked who I was. "Oh, that is Danielle, would you like to meet her,  
Stefan?" Carlisle replyed to his question. "I would absolutely love to meet the beautiful Danielle, thank you Carlisle"Stefan replyed.  
They walked over to me and I stood up. "Hello, I am Danielle" I said to Stefan. I knew I had found my true love. Esme built a home for me when I decided to start a family, it had 12 rooms and their own bathrooms, the living room was gorgeous with a mini-  
fridge filled with tubes-of-human-blood-galore, and the kitchen was exactly like theirs,like we needed a kitchen. Soon Stefan fell deeply in love with me and by soon I mean by the past 2 hours. I told him everything about my life and how Dakota was my original human name and how it was my favorite name. He told me that was his favorite name to and how our favorite colors were sea- green blue and chocolate brown like Nessie's eye color. He decided to move in with me because he couldnt live with out me. To be honest I told him I couldnt live without him either.

**Well, hope you liked my story :) sorry if its bad, im a new writer :/ Wait until you read the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or many of the characters. I wish I did but...I_ also_ wish I were rich, a werewolf, and living in a mansion! Please review!**  
Chapter 2: Forever (Jacobs POV) Sometimes I wish Ness was older. She's beautiful and I love her, like a sister for now, but what happens when shes 18? Will I marry her or will things be...different? Will I fall in love with somebody else? What if I am drafted? Change my name? No. I will go to war, for Nessie. If we get married and have children I would need a job. If I get arrested for refusing to goto war then what would I do then? I wouldnt have a job if I got arrested, not a very good one anyways. I guess I should ask... Danielle? Or Alice? Alice would understand better. I got up from the bed of moss I was lying in while I was thinking in the forest. I went to the Cullens and found Alice trying to take Em and Jazz shopping. I chuckled and walked over to save them from their misery. "Hey! Alice! Can you..help me?" I asked. She, of course, didn't see me coming because im werewolf Jakey and she's vampy Alice and...never mind...point is she cant see werewolves and i'm a wolf so...she cant see me and I want to stick with that! "Oh, sure Jacob. I will be back you 2!" she replyed... and threatened. We walked to the moss bed were no body was and the vampires couldnt hear. Edward wouldnt even be able to hear us. "Alice... what would happen if I got drafted and refused to go?" I asked. Of course I did'nt sign up for it but its always good to know what will happen. "Well you would be found and sent to jail. Why, Jacob Black did you get drafted?" Alice asked...oddly concerned. "No, Alice, I didn't even sign for it. But what if they just come around picking random people out of their houses? What then, Alice? You can't see-" he was cut off by Alice. "I can see you when your in danger. You and Ness. If they come to you or the pack's houses i'll be there and hiding you a good 2 hours before they get there!" Dang it! I said I wanted to keep me and Ness out of her visions! Grr! "Well... I gotta go... shopping with Bella and Nessie for swimsuits and sun-dresses and other things I think will make Edward and you drool over both of them! So... buh bye Jake!" Alice said. Poor Bella, poor poor poor poor Nessie. She ran to the house, in her graceful dance, she is really girly. I lie down back onto the moss bed. I started having day-dreams.*Day dream*

"You may now kiss the bride" and I leaned in to kiss Ness. I never believed this would ever happen! She's in a beautiful dress, even though she's hot in a pair of sweats and a tee, and we all had fun. Nessie threw the bouquet and a girl, about her age and size,caught it. She smiled and looked over to her boyfriend and hugged him. *End Daydream* *Renesmee's POV* Aunt Alice just came into my bedroom and said "You, your mother, and I are going shopping! It will make Jake and Edward DROOL over you" and I immediatly got my pink flippy floppys on. I kinda like Jakey... I am older... so... I like him. Its been a year since Dakota came and Stefan and her fell in 'love' and her and Stefan moved into a mansion that Esme, Alice, Rose, and Em built. I look 15 and Jake is only 16 for now so... maybe we could... start dating. Nothing happened in this year. Dakota and Stefan moved in and fell even more in love. Alice got mom and told her about the 'Edward is gonna DROOL-' and mom hopped in. We drove in Alice's Porsche and sped to the mall.  
I bought a cute purple dress with gold heels and a necklace that said 'Love is amazing' and we ran to the restrooms,ripped off the tags and put on out new clothes. When we got out of the girls' restroom we were suprised to see Jacob and daddy waiting for us. I ran to daddy and hugged him. "Hi Daddy!" I said. "Hey sweetie" Daddy replied, kissing my forehead. I ran to Jake and hugged him. "Hey cu-  
Nessie" Jake said. He was about to say cutie. I giggled silently at it. "Jake can I talk to you, ALONE, NOT BEING WATCHED OR LISTENED, in the forest, or at LaPush?" I asked. I was going to tell him I liked him. "Okay Ness. See ya later Bells, Edward,  
Alice"Jake said and then ran at nonhuman speed to a quiet cabin were nobody could hear us in, at Lapush."Jake, I love you" I said.  
"I love you, too, Ness" He replied leaning in to kiss me. He kissed me for an hour. We didnt have to breath. We pulled away an hour and 5 minutes later. He pecked me on the lips again and then heard a bunch of loud laughter. Great, Paul and Embry were outside watching our make out session. Jake got mad and phased. Paul and Embry stopped laughing when Jake growled at them. He growled mostly for me. He didn't like when people judged our relationship because i'm half vampire, and from the Cullen 'Clan', apparently. Leah was yelling at me just the other day for supposedly stealing her damn boyfriend. Jake was never with Leah. He told me everything and I was always with him. He always glared at Leah, not smiled. While I thought this through, Jake was fighting with Paul. Embry moved out of the way to run into the cottage I was standing in.  
"Sorry Nesme" Embry apoligized. Nesme was my other nickname. Renesmee to Nessie and then Nesme. I liked it. Mom didn't like it that much but oh well. At least im not nicknamed after... (A/N LMFAO) or some body like that. Then I heard a whimper. Jake's whimper. He was hurt.  
"JAKE!" I shouted. His front paws were bloody with blood pouring, literally, out of them. Paul sliced my Jacob and now Paul is going to have a sliced neck. I attacked Paul and bit his neck. He whimpered loudly. I started to smack him senseless while I heard Embry cracking up of how I was supposedly, from Sam's gang, not strong enough to take on Paul or even Seth. Like I would hurt Seth! Seth is one of my bestfriends.  
"Ness! Nessie stop!" Jake shouted. I stopped slapping Paul to find him unconsious. Uh oh...I made a werewolf unconsious...that's amazing! I'm that strong? I looked at Jake's hands and got my first aid kit out. Grampa Carlisle told me to carry a first aid kit and gauze. I took the gauze out too. Jake needed gauze. When I finished fixing up Jake's hand I told him to give it about 3 hours. He heals fast but even _those_ will leave scars.

**Tell me what you think bye reviewing! Please? Working on other chapters...now. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nessie's BFFL is .Awesome.12 btw I followed her description lol. She's a werewolf like Jacob though. And she has a bf. (find out later)BTW I made up Makiah's last name lol And Kymma is Sam and Emily's daughter.**_

** Chapter 3: BFFLs, Bfs, and Imprints **** *Nessie's POV***

*3 hours after the accident with Paul* Wow...looks like Paul is waking up. I am gonna go apologize. "Hey Paul. Sorry about that... I got carried away" I said. He growled. Jake growled. "Um...Ness wanna go meet a new wolf member? Her names Makiah. I think you two would be great friends..." Seth asked me. I nodded. Soon we were at a nice light blue house. The name rang a bell...could it be the Makiah from elementary school? When she opened the door I recognized her. "Makiah? Makiah _Cleary_?" I asked. Wow...its been years since I was in 2nd grade with Makiah! She was my best friend. "Nessie! Oh my god! You know Seth?" She asked me. I nodded. I told her about what I really am and she was fine with it. "Wow Nessie...so your Jake's imprint. I should of guessed when he said 'Nessie Cullen'..." She told me that she was in Jake's pack, since yesterday. Soon her phone went off but she answered so quickly you couldn't hear the ringtone. It was some body named _Makenzie Samuels_."Hey babe im just hanging out with Nessie. Remember Ness? She was in kindergarden through second grade with us!" Makiah told him. 'Yeah I remember Ness now. How's she doing?' He replied with. I could tell with the way her eyes glittered when she spoke with him that she imprinted on him. Then Jake walked in. He walked over and kissed me on the cheek. Then he sat down next to me. "Hey Ness, baby. What'd I miss?" He asked, leaning over to peck me on the lips. "Well...Makiah is my best friend from kindergarden" I replied. Soon Makenzie came over and him,Jake, and Seth got together to watch sports at grandpa Charlie's house, while Makiah, Kymma, and I caught up with each other. Kymma felt kind of left out since Jake imprinted on me and Makenzie and Makiah imprinted on each other and no body imprinted on her. I would feel the same way. None of the wolves met her yet though. The wolves were out for a year and Kymma grew 2 times as fast as me. She stopped growing at 18 and she's a wolf too. Wow. Now there were three female werewolves. The only wolf that knows Kymma is Jake. Maybe one of the pack members would imprint on her. In the middle of our conversation my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Dad. I answered the phone. 'Where the HELL are you?' I hear mom trying to calm him down. Damn it. "Oh...hi daddy...um...i'm with Makiah and Kymma" I replied shakily. As if on cue Jake ran into the house holding me. He probably kept a wolf outside to keep us safe and tell him if anything went wrong. 'Oh Nessie its alright, your father is just being over protective' I heard my mom's calm voice. I whispered and 'okay' and hung up. I am so staying at Jake's house tonight. Soon Seth came in and as soon as he laid eyes on Kymma he stopped moving. Seth imprinted on Kymma.

**Well then...Seth and Kymma Semma/Kyth. Wow... more chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't post in a while, places to go, people to see. This chapter is going to be a Danielle/Stefan chapter. The last 1/2 were Jake and Ness. Lol...I got off topic : / sorry! Here we go! This chapter is going to be 2 couples though. First Danni and Stefan, the second is Rose and Em. _**

***Danielle's POV***

Stefan walked back to the house and up to me. I have been having a feeling that he was going to give me something, I just don't know what! I have been having this _feeling _for over _3 months! _Stefan invited all of us to a clearing. Not our baseball clearing, or Bella and Edward's meadow, he found a clearing that had my favorite flowers: purple anthuriams, purple bindweed,and passion flowers. He built a picnic table, or a few rows...of ten. He said it was for a special occasion...but nobody knew. We were supposed to come to the clearing today at 12 PM. It was already 11:50 so I had 10 minutes to get my dress on, make lunch for Nessie and her werewolf friends, Jacob, Makiah, Mackenzie, and Seth.

"Hello, my love" Stefan walked into our bedroom and kissed me passionately for 5 seconds.

"Hey, Stefan" I replied. I mumbled 'Let me go try this on...' and picked up a white dress with black flowery-and-mystical designs. I slipped it on and modeled it for Stefan.

"Sexy, as always, love" He replied when I asked him how it looked. It was 11:58 so we decided to go.

***Rosalie's POV* (Its 4:00 am in this POV)**

Yesterday, me and Emmett made love. But today I'm _pregnant_!

"Em..." I whispered. As soon as the word came out he was next to me.

"Whats wrong, Rose?" He asked,obviously concerned.

"I'm...p-pr-pre-preg-" I couldn't finish it before he engulfed me into one of his bear hugs. But it wasn't a bear hug. It was full of love and happiness.

"Your _pregnant!_" He wailed out of happiness. We were the only 2 home, they all went for a short hunting trip before 'lunch' at the clearing.

"I'm going to tell everyone at the clearing today"I told smiled and he pecked me. _I love you Nessie! _I mentally shouted at her. My first child. I never thought this could happen.

"Do you want to think of names, now, Em?" I asked him.

"If you want too, Rosie" He replied. I nodded.

"How about...Demma for a girl?" I asked. He smiled the big one, the smile I loved.

"And...Hunter for a boy?" He asked. I nodded, Hunter...it was...perfect.

"Its perfect Em!" I shouted. I pounced at him playfully and hugged him tight.

"Thanks Rosie" He smiled. Nessie's power is to make people pregnant, but its just like Bella's pregnancy, weeks not months.

"Rose...what if we have twins? The boys would be Hunter and...-" He started but I cut him off with the perfect name.

"Henry" I said. Vera's baby boy.

"Henry! Its perfect" Emmett boomed. I smiled. Henry...

"And girls...Demma...and Caylee..."I said. He smiled.

"Caylee and Henry for both...Hunter and Henry for boys...and Demma and Caylee for girls" we decided. Vera wouldn't fit.I wouldn't replace her with another person, she was too...unique. n

***11:58am***

We ran to the clearing Stefan sent us to. Danielle set up the lunch, practically loads and loads of pot roast and chicken, because she's friends with the mutt, Seth, and the other mutt.

"I have something to say..." I said when everybody got there.

"I'm _**pregnant!**_" I shouted, smiling my face off.

"OH MY **GOD!** CONGRATULATIONS ROSE!" Ali,Bells,and Danni shouted.

"I have something to ask, also"Stefan announced. He went up to Danielle and got down on 1 knee. Oh my god.

***Danielle's POV***

Oh my god!

"Danielle Jane Moon, I loved you ever sense I laid my eyes on you. I will love and cherish you, _every bit of you_, _every_ moment for _eternity_. I have never seen a woman, a vampire, more _beautiful _than you. You are my moon. You are **The Moon in my night sky.** Will you marry me?" He spoke the words that made me actually tear. They didn't fall, they crystallized in my eyes. I wiped them away and spoke the words I never thought of.

"I will" I choked out. He placed the blood red crystal onto my ring finger.

"I love you, always and forever" We whispered into each others ear.

"Congratulation!"Rosie, Ali, Bells, and Nessie cheered. Nessie was her full age now, 18 actually. I wonder when Jacob will pop the question. Edward growled at the thought.

"Sorry Edward" I whispered.

"'t. You"He growled back, glaring daggers at Jacob. Oh shit.

"I have something to say" Jacob got up, Edward still glaring.

***Sorry! I got this idea while writing and it was too good to pass up!***

***Edwards POV***

_Im going to propose...don't growl at me like that! Im a vampire killer remember?_ That filthy mutt thought.

"Sorry Edward" Danielle thought it was about her.

"'"I growled through my teeth.

"I have something to say" Jacob got up. Here!

"_Filthy flea covered mutt" _I growled so low everybody but Nessie could got down on that god damn knee.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ever since you were born, I knew I loved you. At that time I loved you like a sister. As you grew I began _loving_ you. We began dating 2 days ago, and I've learned what I never knew about you. Your favorite color is purple, though you always said pink, you hate pink. Your favorite animal is a wolf, though you always hunt leopards because they taste better than anything, besides the cups of human blood you love, but you would never try to hurt a werewolf. You always saw other guys you thought were cute but then you compared them to me and came up with 'Jake wouldn't leave me...ever, they'd leave me after getting what they wanted'. You always stuck up for me, and when girls stared at me, you glared at them. Yesterday when we went out, Lauren Mallory was still her useless self, and she got on top of our table leaned over to kiss me. You pushed her off the table, and gave her eyes that said 'You touch him, I kill you, slowly...and...painfully' and actually said it out loud. Your glad I don't like other girls, and you freaked when I said I imprinted on you. I am getting back to the topic now. I'll love you and I always will. If you ever die, I will find a way to kill myself to be with you. I'd do _anything_ for you marry me?" He asked the words that made me want to kill.

**Well then...chap.5 soon! Love 2 u**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Read the bottom for more, R&R please! Love -JBLM!**_

***Renesmee's POV***

Oh. My. GOD! Jake..._my_ Jake...forever? Renesmee Carlie _**Black?**_ Perfect.

"Yes" I choked out, tears of happiness spilling out. I hugged him, and he put an engagement ring with a heart shaped diamond, with words engraved: 'Renesmee and Jacob for Life. I Love You' on it.

"I love you" We both told each other, in unison. I almost forgot _everybody_ was there.

"YAY!"Aunt Alice screamed. Uh oh...Im gonna be tortured.

***Jacob's POV***

She said yes. The most perfect, most _beautiful_ _girl_ in the _world_ was _mine_!

"YAY!" Alice screamed. Oh crap, she's gonna torture Ness...Bella looks happy, Alice looks...excited. Jasper looks...happy, overload of happiness from Bells and Alice. Edward looks...pissed. Emmett, Danielle, Stefan, Seth, Mackenzie, and Makiah were...surprised...and happy. I picked up Ness and sat with her.

***Renesmee's POV***

Daddy looked _pissed_! _Be happy, for me, please daddy? Mom is happy! Please! _He nodded, and smiled, a little. _Thank you daddy! We wont do anything until we're ready. I promise. _That's when he fully agreed and smiled. Every one walked over to me and hugged me. Seth high-fived Jake.

***Jasper's POV***

Anger, excitement, happiness, more happiness, shock. I could peace the feeling to the people. Edward was angry. Alice and Bella were excited and happy, very excited. Everybody else was shocked and happy. I started sending waves of calmness to Edward. He didn't calm down at all. I started feeling all the happiness and excitement and started being happy and excited too.

***Renesmee***

After everybody congratulating us and than having 'lunch' we went home. I went to Jake's house to announce the news to everybody else. Jake went and called everybody while I told Billy and Paul and Rachel.

"Guys...Jake...proposed" I said between really big smiles and sobs.

"Aww! Little brother proposing? It seems like yesterday the little mess was playing with Bella in the mud..." Rachel smiled and hugged me.

"Well...I guess I owe Embry 100 bucks..." Paul said.

"Congrats Nessie, I'm really proud of both of you" Billy said. He hugged me and gave me a smile.

"Thanks guys, and Rachel" I said, smiling and returning their hugs. Then Jakey walked in with everybody else...literally. Sam, Emily, Rebecca, Leah, Seth, Embry, Kymma. But not Collin and Brady. They don't like me...and I don't like them.

"Whats the big news, Jake, Nessie?" Seth asked us.

"Jake proposed" I announced. They all hugged us, except Sam. He doesn't do physical contact with others' imprints.

"Congrats" Leah, Kymma, Emily, Rachel and Seth said, smiling.

"You owe me 100. Congrats guys!" Embry mumbled the first part.

"Congratulations, Renesmee, Jacob" Sam replied. He smiled a little bit.

"What did Alice threaten?" Kymma asked, sympathetically.

"Well I'm not a mind reader, but she has a green light for 'YAY! Nessie's engaged...Rose...Nessie...Kymma...Makiah...Bella...me...planning wedding...' and it might be kinda fun..." I replied.

**Well...what did you guys think? Leave a review and I'll post faster! I promise. Well I gotta go, bye guys! R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys whats up? I want you people to decide so...a marathon for 5 chapters in 2 days or not? Review or PM me your answer, and what you think should happen! Okay on with Chapter 6:**_

***Renesmee's POV***

Today Alice is torturing me. We're picking out the bouquet, where the wedding's going to be held, and my wedding dress.

"Oooh! What about these flowers, Ness?" Alice showed me a purple passion flower bouquet (A/N In my profile!) and I have to say...it was amazing.

"Its...perfect!" I gasped. Now it was wedding location time. Jake was brought into the room for this.

"How about La Push?" Jake asked.

"Perfect, Jake! I love La Push and since Charlie already knows your a werewolf and everybody who's gonna come knows that Charlie knows, we can say the story about how you imprinted on me!" I replied to his brilliant idea, smiling widely.

"Okay, Jake. Out out OUT!" Alice screeched. He pecked me and ran.

"What about this one?" Alice pulled out a dress. I fell in love with it. Sure it was plain white but the way it flowed...

"PERFECT!" I shouted. Woah, am I turning into an Alice Android? Oh well.

"All done! We've got everything done in...a week! YOU BROKE MY RECORD NESSIE! YAY!" Alice screeched.

"By how many days?" I asked. Hmm...

"1 day, 3 hours, 5 minutes, and 6 seconds" She squealed. Wow...I asked for days Ali!

"Wow...so you did somebody's wedding in a week and a day?" I asked.

"Yup. Bella and Edward's to be exact! Merely...wow...4 years ago!" She squealed. (A/N In the first chapter Nessie was like...age 2...now she's like 18, and she grows fast, so I guesstimated)

"I wish I was there" I sighed.

"We have a video if you'd like to see it" Alice was awesome!

"Oh! Thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed.

"Let's go watch it, after I put your dress away in the secluded section of my closet..." She mumbled. 2 milliseconds later she came out with a video tape in her hand. We watched mom and dad's wedding, and I saw my human mom.

"I have...her eyes...?"I asked between sobs. I was sobbing of happiness.

"Yes you do, and Charlie's hair, her blushing techniques, Edwards hair color, her lips, and your beautiful like that. That's why Jake wants to marry you." She stated. I have Charlie's hair, and daddy's hair color...mom's lips...mom blushed a lot like me? I never knew these things.

"I'm gonna goto the park. Tell Jake I wanted to go driving" I said to her. I was actually going to get him a gift. I saw a jewelry store and a little wolf necklace that had to parts. When you put the necklace wolves together, they form a heart. I was going to give him one, and keep one myself.

"Okay Nessie. I won't look for you, I promise" Alice reassured me. I ran to get my Lamborghini keys (A/N she has a purple Lamborghini) and ran to the garage. Thankfully, Jake wouldn't sense that I was leaving. He was in La Push, being fitted by mom. Lucky. She gets to see him naked before I do.

"Hello there, may _I _help _you?"_ Eric Yorkie should be murdered, he killed many girls with his bad looks and oily hair.

"No, but Quil can. May I speak to him?" I replied. Quil worked here.

"So you know the manager, hm?" He asked me. I slapped him.

"Yes I do know him and so does my _fiancé _so **back off**!" I screeched at him.

"Fine, jeez. I should have guessed that a beautiful girl like you would be engaged..." There that fool goes flirting with me again.

"Didn't you know Bella Swan? Who married Edward Cullen? Well Edward's my uncle" I started, obviously he couldn't be my dad when they were only married for 4 years, "So in case you want your face rearranged by my protective uncle and my fiancé I suggest you _**back off!"**_ I growled at him furiously.

"Your related to Cullen? How's Bella doing? Is she alright? Is she thinking of me while being with him?" He asked.

"Number 1, his name isn't Cullen! Its _Edward!_ Number 2, My Aunt is fine! Number _**3, she doesn't even remember you!" **_I growled at him.

"Well, I could kill your fiancé and that pathetic uncle. I know kung fu!" He said patheticly. Pathetic uncle? Did he just call my dad pathetic? I punched him and broke his nose.

"If you want more damage than that, and the possibility of death, keep talking to me" I hissed at him.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry madam" He stuttered and whimpered. Quil came through the back and laughed.

"Finally, a Cullen beat up Yorkie! Go Nessie!" Quil high-fived me. We talked and I showed him a picture of the necklace I wanted to buy Jake.

Suddenly, Eric shoved me against Quil and Jake walked in.

"What the hell, Yorkie! Why'd you shove my fiancé against Quil? Dude, not cool!" Jake yelled and shoved him.

"Jake...I already punched and broke his nose..." I tried to calm Jake down because he was getting very angry.

"I'll kill him" Jake spit out. Then Yorkie punched Jake and we both lost control.

_**Well then...find out tomorrow in the next...5 episodes! Love from JBLM!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey people! I kinda have sugar rush so don't be scared/worried if any of the characters get a little crazy...okay here is 1/5 of the marathon! Please enjoy! Oh, an shout-out to Katie Chandler for posting a review on all of my chapters! Read her stories, they. Are. AMAZING! Okay, story time!**_

***Eric's POV***

I punched **_Black_** and Renesmee got this death glare...and then I black out after being punched by a very hard and fire-hot fist.

**~4 Hours Later~**

I woke up in a feathery bed. I looked around and realized I was at home...did I imagine that hot chick? _Dude your losing it! _The back of my mind started shouting at me. _Oh, shut your trap, Yorkie! _I shouted at my puny voice. It stopped talking and I got up. I looked out the window and saw a huge wolf. Am I dreaming? I blinked and it was gone. Great..._you were right, small voice...I **am** insane!_ I apologized. I looked back out of the window and saw a familiar face. Bella?

"_Bella Swan?_" I whispered. She looked shocked and when I blinked, she was gone. I heard a growl and then saw...Edward _Cullen_.

"Get out of my face" I whispered. He grimaced and Bella came back with..._Black._ He growled and I saw a beautiful girl pull him away. _She will be mine..._ I promised myself.

***Edwards POV***

_She will be mine..._ The **hell** she will!

"Edward...let's go home before you 2 pounce and kill Eric..." Bella suggested. We ran home at top speed, me trying to not rip the trees out of the forest floor and go back to stab Yorkie with it.

***Renesmee's POV***

We decided to have a double wedding with Danni and Stefan (all Katie's idea!) at La Push. When we got home aunt Rosie was..._**SLEEPING!**_ What the...crap...?

"Aunt Rosie is sleeping, daddy!" I whisper-shouted to dad.

"WHAT?" Daddy shouted.

"Zz...hm...huh?" Rose woke up.

"Rosie...you were sleeping.." I whispered.

"Oh...I forgot, I did some research and turns out, if your pregnant you tend to be tired alot...and...well...I guess it works for vampires too" Aunt Rose explained.

"GUESS WHAT!" Aunt Alice shouted from upstairs, and ran down here with Uncle Jazzy at her side, smiling like a dork. Daddy grinned at my comment.

"What?" I asked.

"IM PREGNANT! I LOVE YOU NESSIE!" Aunt Alice screeched.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!" Rose screamed from the kitchen.

***Emmett's POV***

Rosie screamed from the kitchen and I was the first one in there.

"You spilled water?" I saw a puddle on the floor...then I realized what had happened.

"OH MY GOD, ROSE IS IN LABOUR!" I shouted.

"We realize this, Emmett..." Edward mumbled.

_**Well...go see my profile for the picture of the baby as a toddler! Next one is being worked on now! Yeah, I realize its short...sorry! Next will be longer than 551 words...! -JBLM**_


	8. Chapter 8

***Rosalie's POV***

"THIS IS NOT A TIME FOR SARCASM EDWARD!" I shouted at my brother. Why does labor hurt so much it hurts a _vampire?_

"Sorry Rose..." Edward replied while Carlisle inserted pain reliever. Emmett held my hand and I squeezed it like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay..PUSH" Carlisle instructed, rather loudly. I pushed hard and squeezed Emmett's hand.

"Last time, Rose, last time! PUSH!" He instructed. He thought it was the last time but it wasn't.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy-and a girl on the way!" Carlisle announced. When the 2nd baby was pushed out and washed Emmett and I held our children. I, Rosalie Cullen Hale, had beautiful children.

"Caylee Emma Cullen" I whispered.

"And Henry Emmett Cullen?" Emmett asked.

"Its a wonderful name, for a wonderful baby" I whispered. Henry Emmett Cullen and Caylee Emma Cullen. Caylee was wrapped in a white blanket with pink hearts and Henry was wrapped in a minty green colored blanket with darker green spots on it. We were an official family.

***Bella's POV***

"Edward...do you want another baby?" I asked him. I kind of wanted another little nudger.

"Bella, I will have another baby with you, if you want it" Edward replied. I nodded.

"Mom! Daddy! I heard your conversation! Mom come here, we have to get started on giving you the rights for pregnancy!" We heard my first little nudger shout.

"She's really happy about getting a little sister" Edward grinned. (A/N Renesmee's power works like this: She has an orb that she creates with her hands, half of it is blue, the other half pink. If the couple wanted a daughter, she puts part of the pink half into the woman's mind. Bella wants another daughter so Nessie is going to put part of the pink half in her mother's mind. If you don't get it, PM me) I was next to her in her room in a flash.

***Renesmee's POV***

I'm gonna have a little sister! YAY!

"Okay, how do you do this?" Mom asked me. I explained how I do it and how it isn't painful, and how the babies are fully vampire unless you are my biological family, which means my little sister is going to be a quarter human.

I formed the pink-and-blue orb in my hands and levitated part of the pink into my mother's mind. When the process was done we started talking about names. Dad came in and suggested a few names.

***Bella's POV***

Edward, Nessie, and I were suggesting several names. Then it hit me. Diamond Angel Cullen.

"I have the absolute perfect name!" I shout-whispered, because Rose and Emmett's babies were sound asleep.

"Diamond Angel Cullen" I murmured.

"I love it, love" Edward murmured.

"Its perfect, mommy!" Nessie whispered.

"1 suggestion though...shouldn't we actually try to make the baby before we name it?" Edward whispered. Then I heard Jake downstairs.

***Jacob's POV***

There was a new werewolf, his name was Carter, and as he was phasing, I heard his thoughts; _Help! Whats happening to me? _

"Hey Jake!" Nessie whispered. She pecked me on the cheek.

"Hey Ness! Why are you whispering? Oh, and my new pack mate is coming over. His name is Carter Clearwell (A/N lol so many Clears: Clearwater, Cleary, Clearwell) and..well...is there a new vampire?" I asked her.

"Yeah, 2 actually. Before you freak out, they are Rose and Emmy-bear's children!" She whispered. Emmy-bear? Wait, blondie has kids?

**Bet you didn't see Carter coming! You'll see why he's here later. I'm writing chapter 9 and posting it as you read this so...wait for like 2 hours!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, you may be wondering why the marathon didn't happen in 2 days...well...I didn't have the time, but when I do I swear i'll write it okay? So the marathon is postponed. On with the story! **_

***Nessie's POV***

"Blondie has kids?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah...Jake...can you try to be nice to her please? She has a huge responsibility and I am positive your not going to treat my little sister that way" I hoped deeply that he would try to get along with her.

"Only because it will make you happy, Ness. Oh...your getting a little sister? I'd say stay away from your house right now...because I can hear it mutely..." He replied. I am glad I didn't come with them for lunch..**.**

"Are you hungry?" I asked him, knowing the answer is 'Starving'.

"Starving" He replied, both of us laughing. We went into the kitchen and I made him steak.

"Thanks Ness, your awesome" He stated, chuckling and eating. I heard somebody knock on the door and I went to answer it when Alice flew down the stairs.

"Watch out, Ness. It's a wolf and he decided if it's a 'blood sucker' who answers the door, he's gonna punch them" Alice told me. Jake ran towards me and answered the door.

***Carter's POV***

First I become a **werewolf** and then I am told that the 'cold ones' really do exist and I am **not** supposed to fight them. What the hell? Jake answered the door when I knocked. Damn. No punching bloodsuckers today.

"First of all Carter you are definitely not going to punch my fiancé! Second, there are kids here, man! What if 1 of the kids were old enough to walk and they answered the door? You were gonna punch my fiancé's family?" He blew up. I could see him trembling. His blood sucking fiancé put her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Ness..." What the hell?

***Renesmee's POV***

Jake blew up at Carter and he got so mad he started trembling. I showed him that I was scared and he apologized.

"Carter...I think we are going to have to ask you to leave if you plan on glaring at the children also" Grandpa Carlisle stated. Carter left and phased. Just as he left Leah came over.

"Hey Nessie, Jake, I see that Carter didn't work out as planned?" She asked. We shook our heads.

"Ness...I heard about the kids...can I see them?" Leah asked. I nodded and led her upstairs, with Jake following.

"Hey Nessie, Jacob, Leah" Rose greeted us, smiling at Caylee, who now had orange hair and blue eyes. Was that her power?

_**Sorry it wasn't longer, I'll try harder, I just didn't have time today. It's Friday which means its pay day.**_


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**HEY GUYS.**_

_**GUESS WHAT.**_

_**I'm back.**_

_**And I'm- hopefully- a better writer than I used to be. The Moon will be edited and continued, my dears.**_

**_:) I will hopefully get it up soon._**

**_Till then, ciao, loves! -Mai_**


End file.
